A novel wall construction, particularly advantageous for surrounding elevator shafts and the like, is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/858,797, filed Mar. 27, 1992, and involves a wall constructed of alternating horizontal metal studs and horizontally extending gypsum core boards. These walls are preferably limited to ten-foot-long sections, however, in FIG. 6 of this copending application an extra-long wall is shown. This extra-long wall includes an intermediate vertical post which divides the wall into lengths of 10 feet or less.
This prior vertical post was formed of two oppositely opening channels, affixed together, back-to-back. Core boards and horizontal studs extend from within corner posts to within a vertical post. Wide wallboards are affixed to the outer flanges of the horizontal studs.